This application relates to a composition for the prevention, stabilization, reversal and treatment of cancer. An orally ingested composition is provided which contains effective amounts of nutrients which have been demonstrated to provide unique health benefits. The formulation significantly increases immune function thus allowing immune cells to kill cancer cells. The formulation also prevents metastases which is the main reason people die from cancer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique formulation which stops these cancer cells from harming individuals.
The key to the unique formulation is a combination of specific nutrients that help to prevent, protect and neutralize cancer cells which appear in the body. These nutrients, namely Omega 3 fatty acids such as eicosapentaenoic acid, or docosahexaenoic acid, and optionally, Vitamin E restore immunodeficiency and prolong survival for severely ill patients with general malignancy. Polysaccharide dietary fiber from rice bran(hemicellulose B) with the enzymatic extract of Shiitake mushroom and Coenzyme Q10 (ubiquinone) help regress metastases. The three essential components work together to synergistically prevent and fight malignancy by boosting the body""s immune system.